<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Influence by WhoIAm7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858673">Bad Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIAm7/pseuds/WhoIAm7'>WhoIAm7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIAm7/pseuds/WhoIAm7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie takes it upon herself to be Kara's 'fun' big sister.<br/>She also takes it upon herself to be another person Kara can rely on unconditionally.</p><p>Alex takes Lena under her wing as any good big sister does and the two of them together become absolute trouble.</p><p>A.K.A Alex and Maggie are everyone's big sisters, they're also hopelessly in love as are Lena and Kara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor &amp; Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pure fluff, maybe the occasional hurt/comfort but don’t worry there will always be comfort.<br/>I wish Kara and Maggie's relationship got a chance to be explored, I really like the idea of them becoming sisters.</p><p>This is set roughly after the Daxamite invasion but Alex and Maggie are not engaged yet.<br/>Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl and they are pining after each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie is a bad influence and she knows it.  She’s proud of it in fact.  Right now she shouldn’t be but well she can’t help it. Despite her girlfriends seething anger she’s actually incredibly happy.  She’s got a family now with Alex (if she doesn’t leave her after this). Kara is the little sister she never had and despite their rocky start they’re now thick as thieves much to Alex’s chagrin and hence her current anger.  It started out like any other Friday night at the alien bar, bad karaoke and drinks a’ flowing.  Except this Friday Maggie had a plan.  You see she decided a while back that Alex was too much of a goody two shoes and as a result Kara had suffered having to live with the embodiment of the fun police.  In reality she knew very well that Alex and Kara’s upbringing was complicated and Alex had every right to be the way she was with Kara, always protective and never doing anything that had even a slight chance of getting her into trouble or hurt.  She found it deeply touching the love and care that the sisters had for each other. However, Maggie still saw it as a tragedy that Kara didn’t have a ‘fun’ big sister and decided to take the roll upon herself. That’s where it all began.  </p><p>With Kara starting to find her feet again after a rough few months, Maggie felt like it was the perfect time.  Kara, of course readily agreed.  Happy to finally be having some fun and letting lose a little.  The plan was simple, slip away from the bar while Alex was distracted and go flying. Yep, that’s it. That was Maggie’s grand plan. She just wanted to fly and Kara of course loved sharing the feeling freedom that came with taking to the sky. Most people were too afraid to join so when Maggie broached the subject after hearing another one of Alex’s tales of their teenage years, Kara was beyond delighted.  </p><p>So while Alex drank, Kara and Maggie stayed sober (that was Kara’s one condition) and soon enough they saw their window of opportunity to escape. Alex and Winn were arguing about something scientific paying zero attention to anything around them while James and J’onn were having a much more civil if not equally intense discussion about the current political climate of the city.  So they slipped away and almost made it out the door only to run into Lena. ‘Where are you two going in such a hurry? Is everything ok?’ ‘Oh yeah… um yep everything is fine, we’re just… ummm.’ Thankfully Maggie interrupted Kara’s adorable rambling, damn Lena made the girl even more nervous than usual. ‘I’ve been called into work, Kara’s taking me in on Alex’s bike.’  Lena looks at them suspiciously having not seen Alex’s bike in the alley, too smart for her own good but she decides against questioning their antics that are becoming all too frequent these days. ‘Okay than, be safe whatever it is you’re doing and remember who your girlfriend and sister is.’  ‘Thanks Lena!’ They both yell as they make their way past her not a care in the world, well it’s their grave Lena thinks smiling to herself.  Although she is a tad disappointed that Kara appears to have left for the evening, maybe she’ll come back she hopes.  Outside the bar Maggie looks at a blushing Kara knowingly, ‘your girl’s too smart for her own good Little Danvers.’ ‘My girl!?’ Kara splutters, ‘she’s not my girl! I don’t know what you’re on about, do you want to fly or not?’ Maggie laughs knowing the threat is not real, Kara is looking forward to this as much as she is.  ‘Fine’ Maggie acquiesces all pouty but soon her face morphs into a smile, ‘let’s do this!’  So they do, they go flying. They fly and fly and fly nothing but smiles and laughter. An hour goes by and then another and then ‘shit!’ And so it goes that Maggie and Kara make the long trek home many hours after sneaking out of the alien bar and are greeted by a less then pleased Alex Danvers and yet they still can’t manage to wipe the smiles off their faces.  Of course Alex will never admit to this but as the anger disappears (she was just worried) her heart is fuller than it’s ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara is faced with a big realisation. Alex and Maggie come to her rescue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally an update! I'll try to update more regularly but no promises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew. Maggie knew, she was the first to see it. Winn and James knew. J’onn, without the use of his telepathic powers, knew. Cat Grant knew. Even Alex, who let’s face it, had a tendency to be a little on the oblivious side, knew.  Kara though, Kara at this point did not know.  Did Lena know? Well yes, but denial is a powerful thing.  </p><p>It happens one night at the alien bar.  The whole group was there, all of the super friends.  Kara and Lena were sitting next to each other at the table in their own little world. Something that had been happening more and more in the last month, Kara and Lena in their own little world.  They had both felt the shift in the relationship after Kara had come out to Lena about being Supergirl.  Any remaining boundaries between the friends were easily knocked down after Kara’s confession and they were closer than ever.  Kara for the first time in years found herself talking about Krypton, about Kara Zor-el.  In fact she even revealed to Lena something she’s never explicitly told Alex.  Krypton didn’t have the same gender norms as earth, it was fluid as was sexual orientation.  Kara explains to Lena that pan is probably her closest earth identifier but she prefers no labels.  It’s freeing and exciting in a way the Kara does not understand and when Lena pulls her into a bone crushing hug she feels a blush creep up her cheeks, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. ‘I love you Kara Zor-el just the way you are.’ At those words Kara feels more at home then she thinks she ever has and that thought hits her like a freight train. That was a week ago, a very busy hectic week ago in which she had time to neither see nor think about Lena Luthor and what on earth these feelings are.  Kara’s plan for the night was avoidance, that plan lasted all of one minute and that’s how she found herself in this little bubble with Lena.  When there’s a rare lull in conversation she manages to look away from Lena for a moment and across the table. She sees Alex and Maggie much in the same position as her and Lena.  They’re turned towards each other, soft smiles, sparkling eyes and no care for anyone else in the world but each other.  It’s likeno one else exists.  Her heart starts to race as she only starts to notice now that there are several other conversations happening around them and then when she glances at her watch she swears her heart almost stops.  It’s been almost two hours since Lena sat next to her.  She hesitantly glances back at Lena and that’s when she knows for sure. A realisation. Kara Danvers Zor-el is in love with Lena Luthor. What in the hell is she supposed to do with that!?</p><p>She’s not entirely sure how she gets through the rest of the night after that or for the matter how she ends up standing at Alex and Maggie’s door at 2am but here she is.  She has to knock a few times before a hesitant and very sleepy Maggie and Alex answer the door.  The sleepiness disappears once they see a distraught and pacing Kara before them.  They usher her into the apartment and manage to sit her on the couch, Alex heads to the kitchen to make tea while Maggie sits next Kara. ‘Little Danvers what’s going on?’ She glances up at Maggie and then quickly back to her lap.  She’s not sure she can say it out loud.  She knows it’ll change everything and is terrified of the possible consequences of that.  Maybe if she keeps it to herself things will stay the way they are and that’ll be enough. With that thought she’s getting ready to bolt with some silly excuse but then a hot mug of tea is placed directly into her fidgeting hands and she’s looking directly into her big sisters caring eyes. That’s when she breaks.  The dam bursts and it all comes rushing out.  Alex and Maggie keep quiet, letting Kara get everything off her chest.  Of course none if this is a surprise to them but they both understand how a realisation of this nature can rock the very foundations of one’s life.  When Kara finally stops she won’t look up from her lap. Her breathing is quick and shallow, there are tears streaming down her face and she’s shaking. Alex reaches over and takes the mg from Kara’s hands. Maggie kneels in front of Kara and reaches under her chin bringing her head up so she’s looking straight into Maggie’s eyes.  ‘Little Danvers, we love you and we are so very proud of you.’  At that Kara throws herself into Maggie and Alex is quick to wrap them both up as tightly as humanly possible.  When they pull apart there’s a mischievous  grin spreading across Maggie’s face. ‘So now what are we going do about you and Little Luthor?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, I won't leave you stranded on a cliff hanger.<br/>I couldn't leave Alex out of this chapter, her relationship with Kara is my favourite part of the show and I felt it would make no sense for her not to be a part of this and she will definitely being popping up here and there.<br/>Next chapter will be more Maggie and Kara for sure though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sister’s and Grief (Part 1: Alex and Lena)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Lena aren’t exactly sure how it happened. How Kara ended up with Maggie at her Alex’s place and Alex ended up with Lena at Kara’s place. Yet they’re both actually quite relieved by the strange coincidence. You see the Danvers sisters have been too busy trying to look after each other lately with zero concern for themselves. The death of Eliza had been equally, albeit differently, difficult for both siblings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something a bit different, life has been different lately.<br/>Sorry for the delayed update.</p><p>WARNING - Definitely a lot sadder than the previous chapters and it deals with death and grief.<br/>I'm still pretty new to posting so if I've missed any tags relating to trigger warnings or anything like that, please let me know.</p><p>This skips forward a few years. Maggie and Alex are happily married, we are Kara and Lena.</p><p>Grief is hard, sometimes the writing helps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie and Lena aren’t exactly sure how it happened. How Kara ended up with Maggie at her Alex’s place and Alex ended up with Lena at Kara’s place. Yet they’re both actually quite relieved by the strange coincidence. You see the Danvers sisters have been too busy trying to look after each other lately with zero concern for themselves. The death of Eliza had been equally, albeit differently, difficult for both siblings. They were both stubbornly trying to remain strong for each other leaving Maggie and Lena frustrated to no end.  So when Alex goes looking for Kara and Kara goes looking for Alex, Lena and Maggie take the opportunity to distract them into focusing on themselves for more than a minute at a time. It’s easier said than done.  </p><p>As soon Lena tells Alex that Kara isn’t home, she is on her way back out the door to continue her search.  Lena stops her though, adamant to look after her older sister in law even if she risks bodily harm from the secret agent.  ‘Alex, Kara is fine. She went to see you so she’ll be with Maggie or on her way back here.’ Lena reassures, ‘now stop for a second, take a breath.’ Alex shakes her head, she doesn’t want to stop. Looking after Kara is easy, she’s been doing it her entire adult life.  Grieving for her mother, that’s something she doesn’t want to do. Something she doesn’t know how to do. ‘Lena, I can’t.’ Alex breathes out. ‘You can Alex, just sit with me a moment.’ Lena responds. Alex looks reluctant, still unconsciously edging towards the door.  Lena can see the war raging in her head. Just as it looks like Alex is going to bolt a phone alert diverts her attention.  Alex glances down at her phone and lets out a sigh.  ‘Kara is with Maggie.’ Lena gives her an I told you so look that only a little sibling can give and then shakes her head when Alex still doesn’t move to sit. ‘Do you trust Maggie with Kara?’ ‘Of course I do. Maggie loves Kara.’ ‘Ok, well come sit down. We can finish that documentary we only got half way through last week.’ At that Alex smiles, it’s small but real and Lena considers it a win.  The documentary only managed to hold the attention of their wives for an hour before they started talking about a police/Supergirl related incident that had happened earlier in the day, never missing an opportunity to debate, in good nature of course, the occasional clashing of their respective professions or their egos, if you asked Lena or Alex.  Naturally Lena and Alex paused the documentary with loving annoyance to finish another time, without the other two... not that they even noticed.</p><p>Thirty minutes in and Lena pauses the documentary. ‘Where’s your head at Alex? Alex? Hey Alex?!’ Lena exclaims a bit louder. ‘Sorry Lee, I can’t seem to focus on anything for very long at the moment.’ ‘No sorry necessary, you know that.’ Alex nods but doesn’t offer anything else. ‘How about we watch something a little easier?’ Lena suggests. Alex nods again eyes watery. So Lena puts on Friend’s reruns and pulls Alex towards her, lying her head on her lap with a pillow underneath. A weakness of the both the Danvers sisters. ‘Did you want to talk Alex, you know you can tell me anything? You don’t have to be ok all of the time, especially not with me.’ At that Alex stops holding in the tears and starts to cry. ‘I just don’t know what to do Lena, how am I ever supposed to be ok this? She’s gone and I miss her but I’m angry and frustrated and I just don’t know Lena!’ Lena soothes her gently, fingers running through her short hair.  ‘I wish there was something I could say to make it better but there isn’t.  What I can do is repeat what my wise big sister tells be every time I’ve dealt with loss and grief. You don’t have to bear it alone and it’s ok to not be ok. I’ll always be here, you’ll always have your family. We love you.’ She receives only a watery chuckle followed by a vigorous nod but it’s enough of an acknowledgement for Lena.  Alex isn’t sure she feels any better as she starts to fall asleep in Lena’s lap, eyelids too heavy to fight it. She does however, feel safe and loved. Maybe that’s enough for the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2: Kara and Maggie - coming soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sister’s and Grief (Part 2: Maggie and Kara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Lena aren’t exactly sure how it happened. How Kara ended up with Maggie at her Alex’s place and Alex ended up with Lena at Kara’s place. Yet they’re both actually quite relieved by the strange coincidence. You see the Danvers sisters have been too busy trying to look after each other lately with zero concern for themselves. The death of Eliza had been equally, albeit differently, difficult for both siblings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another delayed update.</p><p>WARNING - This chapter follows the last chapter and deals with death and grief.<br/>I'm still pretty new to posting so if I've missed any tags relating to trigger warnings or anything like that, please let me know.</p><p>This skips forward a few years. Maggie and Alex are happily married, as are Kara and Lena.</p><p>Grief is hard, it’s a different process for everyone and it’s definitely not a linear process. A little understanding, love and support can go a long way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie is leaning against her kitchen counter lost in thought when a hesitant knock on the door startles her back in to reality.<br/>She heads to the door and looks through the peephole, you can never be too careful in her line of work. She sees the younger Danvers now leaning heavily against the opposite wall, arms wrapped tightly around herself and visibly trembling. At this sight Maggie rips the door open as quickly as she can. <br/>‘Little Danvers?’ She speaks quietly, not wanting to startle the clearly distraught younger girl.  <br/>Without making eye contact Kara mumbles an ‘is Alex here?’ <br/>‘She’s just gone to your apartment looking for you actually, but hey Little Danvers why don’t you come in?’ ‘We’ll get on to Alex and see where she’s at.’ She quickly adds upon seeing Kara looking more skittish by the second. This seems to do the trick as Kara pushes off the wall and towards the door of the apartment. Maggie breaths a sigh of relief as she closes the door and follows Kara to the couch.</p><p>When she sits down Kara looks at her expectantly. So she grabs her phone to message Lena, knowing that Alex won’t/shouldn’t answer her phone if she’s still driving and also not wanting to call and give Kara the chance to bolt. The reply is almost instant, bless Lena and her technology, and she quickly relays to Kara that Alex is with Lena at their apartment. Kara relaxes every so slightly. Maggie breaths a sigh of relief before realising that Kara is on her feet and heading straight for the door. Damn superspeed she thinks.<br/>‘Kara! Wow Kara slow down, hold up a sec?’ She catches her at the door, just, and manages to tug her around. She knows realistically that Kara lets her, if she wanted to be she’d already be gone. Maggie takes this as a win. ‘Little Danvers, Lena has Alex. You trust Lena don’t you?’ The outraged look she gets back is mildly terrifying but she holds her ground. ‘Of course I trust Lena, Maggie!’ ‘Well come on then? I’ll let you watch Wizard of Oz for the billionth time, no complaining and I’m pretty sure Alex has your favourite ice cream in the fridge.’ A smile tugs at Kara’s lips and Maggie knows she’s got her. She doesn’t give her a chance to think any further tugging her gently back towards the couch. </p><p>A while later they’re snuggled together on the couch, Kara’s head in Maggie’s lap. Much to Maggie’s concern, Kara had been completely uninterested in the ice cream that now sat melting on the coffee table and also appears to be paying zero attention to the movie. She hasn’t repeated a single line or joined in a single song. The relief Maggie felt earlier has gone completely out the window. She pauses the movie and Kara doesn’t react at all. ‘What’s going on Little Danvers?’ ‘Hmm nothing, just tired.’ ‘Kara Zor-el Danvers’ she reprimands gently ‘it is ok if you do not want to talk but do not lie to me.’ Gentler she adds ‘Is there anything I can do Little Danvers?’ There’s a pause before Kara answers ‘sorry Maggs, I just don’t know what to do anymore. I miss her so much but I’m so angry she’s gone and it’s all making me miss my parents and Krypton. Nothing is making this better. Some days feel better but it never lasts and it makes it harder because I know it won’t last. I’m trying so hard to be strong for Alex because it was her mom you know? But, I don’t know Maggs. It’s so hard and I just don’t know what to do anymore.’ At this she dissolves into sobs and Maggie squeezers her tighter before replying.<br/>‘Firstly Kara, she was your mom too not just Alex’s and she doesn’t need you to be strong all the time she just needs you because she loves you. It’s also ok to not be ok, it’s ok that this brings up the loss of your parents and Krypton. You don’t have to know and I know that it sucks but we’re here. Alex, Lena and I, all our friends and we’ll be here no matter what.’ At this Kara’s tears increase but they’re quieter, lacking the panic and fear of the previous sobs. ‘You’ll always have me, Little Danvers, no matter what, no matter when. At any time of day or night. I love you.’ This earns the brightest smile Maggie’s seen all night and her heart is filled with the way in which her little sister beams up at her even through her tears. As for Kara, she’s still not ok. There’s no quick fix for grief but right now she’s not alone and that might just be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might consider turning this into a one shot series of Kara and Maggie's antics.<br/>I also like the idea of Alex and Lena causing mischief in return so maybe I'll add them in as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>